If Just For Tonight - A Rosie and Alexi Story
by Blue's October
Summary: "I just wanted to get out and hold her. Kiss her. Touch her. Funny right? The person you might hate most is actually the one you fall in love with at first sight." October 4th, 2011 is a night Rosie and Alexi will never forget. But what if they had one chance to be together before fate took a different course? Rated M for explicit sexual material. #Ralexi
1. October 4th

If Just For Tonight

 ** _An Alexi & Rosie Story_**

 ****The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. Big, brown, bright. Eyes so big and bright it was as though fire burned beneath her glassy expression. She was like a single flower blooming in winter. A ray of sunlight peeking out from behind a thick and fluffy cloud. She was Rosie. Rosie Larsen.

I saw her the first day of spring. She was out in the front of her house, playing with two small boys, presumably her little brothers. She was laughing as they chased her on their bikes and she closed her eyes and spread her arms as the thundering rain came down in that instant. I watched her from my car, thinking about how to kill her of all things. How to make her Dad pay for taking mine away. But as she let her hair drown in the droplets of rain pouring on her, I didn't want to. I just wanted to get out and hold her. Kiss her. Touch her. Funny right? The person you might hate most is actually the one you fall in love with at first sight.

So I got to know her. I introduced myself at the park by her house and she seemed to like me as well. We could talk about anything. Life, our hopes, our dreams. She wanted to leave. Take off and find herself and as the fall came, all I wanted to do was go with her. But I had some things to resolve myself. That was the most amazing thing about being with Rosie though. That I could believe anything was possible. That we weren't defined by our family history and that we ourselves had a whole life to live. For ourselves. And maybe, just maybe, we could live it together.

I'll never forget the last time I saw her. She came over to my house the night of October 4th, in the pouring rain no less. I invited her in and started a fire as she stood in the living room, looking out at the rain with her arms crossed against her chest.

I came up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders, pulling her back so she could feel the warmth of my chest on her back.

"Why don't you let me put your clothes in the dryer? You must be freezing." I said.

"It's alright. I think the fire is enough." She said halfheartedly. I could feel it in her shoulders. She was sad, as though something were wrong.

"What's wrong?" I said as I turned her towards me slowly. Seeing her face in the light of the fireplace's embers, I knew she was distressed. Her eyes said it all even if she didn't.

She hesitated, just holding my gaze for a moment as I rubbed her wet shoulders with my hands.

"I just have been thinking a lot, about leaving and exploring the world…and I just…I want you to come with me. We could go together and get out of this place…" She said joyfully.

"Rosie…" I whispered, letting my eyes drop to her lips, knowing how much I wanted to kiss her and say yes. But I knew I just couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I wish I could. I just can't. I can't." I said, thinking about Yanik and what Stan did to my father. I just knew it wasn't fair to be with her under false pretenses. It was not fair to do that to someone you love. I never planned to lie to her. I never even planned to love her at all. "You though, you can go and be happy. Find yourself and explore the world. Just like you always planned."

"Don't you want that too?" She asked.

"I do."

"Do you just not want that with me?" She asked sadly.

I shifted my hand to her cheek, to which she blushed at my touch. She met my gaze once more.

"No. I want it more than anything with you. I want you in my life Rosie. All the time. Every time. There's no doubt about that." I whispered, his bottom lip quivering at my words. I was nervous just saying it aloud.

She didn't say anything. She just reached for me, caressing my cheek with her pale fingers. I took her hand into mine and pressed it more, letting her warmth send me into utter bliss. She took my other cheek in her hand and without a word, she leaned in and kissed me. Gently. Slowly. Enough to send shivers up my spine.

I pulled her close and my hands tangled in her thick curly hair as our kissing grew more intense. She was intoxicating, magnetic, my weakness. I wanted her to know from my kiss that she deserved to be loved, because she deserved as much love from me as I got from her.

As we came up for air, she smiled, her fingertips sliding down my arms as she interlocked her fingers in mine. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She said, giggling in joy.

I smiled, resting my head against her forehead. "You have no idea how much I wanted you to do it." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck, slowly and gently. Careful not to move too fast for her. Myself included, though it was so hard not to try and kiss every ounce of skin on her body.

She gasped quietly at my touch. I pulled back and kissed her again on her rosy lips, as she wrapped her rain covered arms around my neck, pulling me as close to her as possible.

My hands slid down her sweater. Pink with rhinestones around the V-neck collar. Soft, but wet. I wanted to feel her soft skin just beneath the drenched material. My fingers trailed to the end of the thin fabric, my fingertips meeting her lower back as I slid them up, feeling her spine beneath her warm skin.

She stopped kissing me, continuing to hold me, gasping quietly as I rubbed her hips, stopping just short of her ribs. Her hands fell, but they reached for my sides, her fingernails slightly pressing into my skin. She gasped again in pleasure.

I turned and closed my eyes as I buried myself in her dark curls. Her lips pressed against my neck sent my heart racing and my dick hardening as I realized the amount of pleasure echoing in both of our breaths.

She pulled back and looked at me with those big eyes, her cheeks pink and her lips pursed. I thought for sure she was going to leave, like I had pushed too hard and maybe she wasn't ready to take this further. Give in to the temptation brewing between us.

Instead she pulled her sweater over her head and I gazed at her in awe as she threw it to the couch beside her. Her breasts pushed out against her lacy black bra and her tight stomach enticed me to reach for her and kiss her everywhere I could.

She smiled as she watched me gaze at her. She could tell I was intrigued.

"You know, I have a lot of experiences ahead of me. But one thing I haven't had…" She said, walking back towards me, my hands trembling under her warm curvy hips. "Is sex. With someone I love. With someone I know will take care of me."

I was speechless. For so long, I dreamed of being intimate with her and now it was finally happening. I wondered, was this right of me? Was it the right time? Would she regret this?

"So…" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hot breath beating against mine. My heart began to race as she pressed her stomach against the bulge in my jeans, which was growing tighter every second I was in her arms. That touch made me lose my breath for a moment. Her perky breasts in front of me confined beneath that tight lace bra, her skinny jeans screaming to be ripped off, her breath daring me to kiss her wet lips. I held out, not wanting to do this and not be able to take it back, for her sake. I was successful.

For about one moment.

Within one second, I grabbed her face with my hand and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. She instantly reacted, giving me back every bit of intensity. She held me tight against her as she tried to catch her breath between kisses. With one swift move, she was in my arms. I swept her up and held her as she crossed her arms across my neck. Her legs wrapped around my hips as I did, giving no space between her and my tight cock. I groaned when they first made contact. I tried not to trip as I blindly walked out of the living room, still keeping up with her kiss.

I opened the door to my bedroom and I laid her down on the bed so I stood above her, taking her in. Her eyes shined in the moonlight that peeked from my bedroom window as she gazed at me, holding my face in her hands. Intoxicating. Breathtaking. That's how much she enchanted me with that smile.

I kissed her again, reaching for the button on her jeans. I pulled down her zipper and felt a sliver of black lace against my fingers. Her panties matched her bra.

She started to gasp as I tugged at the sides of the waist band and slid them off her hips, her legs, her ankles. I kissed those first after I threw those jeans to the floor.

Her left leg, then right. Her calves, her knees, and her thighs until I found my way to the crevice of skin just below her stomach, smiling at the breathy gasp escaping out of her mouth.

I slid her panties down as I trailed down her body again, only with my lips. My tongue peaked out a few times to taste her salty skin. Boy, did she taste good.

I threw the panties to the side, sliding my hands oh so delicately up her thighs, feeling her warmth with every stroke.

I saw the goosebumps form on her skin and I gave in, exploring her inner thighs with my tongue until I worked my way inside her. She moaned at first contact and I knew I hit the mark. I licked her every so slowly, enough to leave her in anticipation, increasing in pressure as I found her clitoris. That made her squirm, her hips bucking. She moaned again in pleasure. I took it in, her moaning sending me over the edge as much as my tongue did for her.

Her hands reached down to me, running through my dark hair as I continued. It was as though she was trying to tell me something. And she was. Just by her eyes, I knew what she was saying. _Fuck me. Fuck me now._

And I did. I fingered her, her hands moving to clutch the bed sheets beside her. I thrusted it back and forth, her panting growing faster and faster. My God, she was wet. I continued, roaming up the bed towards her as she took me in her arms.

I kissed her cheek as she clutched me in pleasure.

"Don't stop." She begged. "Don't you dare." She said with a hint of humor.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'm too hard to do anything else." I whispered as I kissed her on the neck. Her breath picked up and I began to kiss harder, teasing her with my teeth as I sensed she was close to climaxing.

I thrusted out of her and she gasped, holding on to me as I kissed down her chest, caressing her breast as I did.

What I didn't anticipate was what she did next.

With one move she rolled me over so she was the one in control now. On top of me.

I sat up so she could straddle me. Her eyes met mine and before I knew it she was kissing me, sliding her arms down my sides as she began to lift my shirt up.

I lifted my arms to help her take it off and as she threw it to the floor, I grabbed her and tangled my fingers in her hair as I kissed her hard on the mouth. She rubbed my chest oh so delicately, my heart racing at her delicate touch.

I reached for the clasp of her bra, unsuccessfully trying to unhook it. She smiled as we kissed, breaking apart to unhook it herself. There she was. Bare breasted and her perky breasts were mine. Mine to hold. To kiss. To suck.

And that's exactly what I did.

They were hard, her nipples, as I sucked on them as she straddled me. She moaned and moaned and I knew if I didn't get this bulge out, I might die knowing I couldn't enter her and release the tension harbored inside me.

I began to unzip my jeans and she noticed, crawling to the side of me as I slid them down my legs. Oh that was better. But I didn't stop there. I pulled my black boxer briefs down too. I was fully exposed to her and she was to me. I was going to fuck her. I was going to please her. I was going to love her.

She rolled underneath me, returning us to our original position. She gazed at my penis, her hand reaching to grasp it, sending jolts of pleasure through me. Her warm skin felt so good against my hard dick.

"That…feels amazing."

She smiled, not stopping as she added more pressure to it. Her fingers wrapped around me, and with one move, she leaned forward and licked it. I wasn't sure if I would die of joy or losing my breath. Maybe both.

She spread her fingers along my back pulling me close to her so my cock pressed against her vagina. I couldn't take this, and from what I could tell neither could she. I needed to have her. Right now.

I kissed her passionately once more on the lips, pulling her hips up to press against me enough so I could shift to fully pleasure her. And finally, I was inside her. She moaned the loudest she had that night. And I as well. It felt so fucking good.

I rolled my hips rhythmically to help her climax as I began to kiss her neck. She pulsed, groaning with every thrust as I moved faster and faster. Harder. So hard I was beginning to peak myself.

Breathless and sweaty, we made love, fucking like nothing I had ever experienced. I kissed her everywhere, trying to do anything I could to hear her pant. Feel her fingernails dig into my skin as she begged me to go harder and faster. Hear her whisper how much she wanted me, needed me, and loved me. I didn't know this would happen but thank God it did. I never wanted to leave this. Leave her. Leave this feeling.

She moaned a final time, as she slunk back against the pillows and sheets on the bed. She was glowing, sweaty and above all, aroused. She smiled, like nothing in the whole world was wrong. Not anything at home, school, or in the entire world.

I rested above her, laughing as I tried to catch my breath, looking into her eyes as though she was the most beautiful person in the world. Because she was.

"So…how was your first time?" I asked, caressing her cheek as she held my face in her hands. She was speechless, as though she was too pleasured to speak. After a few moments, she found the ability to speak.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back with a smile, taking in her scent as I kissed her again, pulling her close to me as we pulled the covers of the bed over our naked selves. Lulling away as we cuddled beneath the moonlight in a moment we both knew we would never forget. _I love you Rosie. I love you Rosie Larsen_.


	2. October 5th

Little by little I started to fall asleep, resting my head against hers as I gently rubbed her back, watching her sleep on my chest out of the corner of my sleepy eyes. I felt her breath against my chest and her thick hair tickle my neck. This was all I needed. All I wanted. But I knew, she was leaving tonight. And I couldn't stop her from living her life. The life she wanted to live.

That's what I loved about her after all. Her innocence, her optimism, her dreamy thoughts. I loved how she wasn't broken or corrupt like her father. That she wanted to see the world and live her life for her and not for others. I wanted her to have all that. Even if I wasn't a part of it.

The sound of a door opening woke me. I must have fallen asleep for good. But something even more confusing struck me. I was sleeping alone.

"Alexi. Are you home?" My mother called from the living room.

For a moment, I thought it was dream. Being with Rosie. Like it was all a dream. The kissing. The sex. The afterglow.

I was naked though and my body was still relaxed, like I no longer felt tense. I had to believe it wasn't a dream. That it was real. That our love for each other was real. It had to be, right?

"Alexi." My mother called again.

"I'm here, Mom. Just got out of the shower." I called, looking over to see my clothes were still scattered on the floor.

I turned to grab them when I noticed a note on my bedside table.

It had my name on it. _Rosie._

I grabbed it quickly and saw my name written in her elegant handwriting. There was a picture next to it too. A picture of her in my shirt. Smiling. She must have took it while I was asleep and left for me. I actually had a picture of her now. I opened the letter, reading her handwriting oh so carefully.

 _Dear Alexi,_

 _I bet you're probably wondering if this night was a dream or not. I can assure you joyfully it wasn't. Everything was real. Our first kiss. Our first time together. Most of all, the part where I told you I loved you. That's the realest thing I've ever known in this life of mine. I'm sorry to have to leave like you like this. Pretty sure if I didn't though, I'd never want to leave. Leave your bed. Leave Seattle. Leave you. And your bedhead. I hate that I'm even doing that right now._

 _I wish you could come, explore the world with me. Pave your own path, not one you think you need to live. I know you, truly, and I know you're destined for something better. Something better than what you were born into. Something better than you think you know. Something you might not believe right now._

 _You are kind, loyal, sweet, smart, and most of all reliable. I couldn't imagine my life without you, so I hope someday our paths will cross, cross when we both find what we're looking for and can have it together. I hope to see you at the end of the sunset. Because I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _I love you Alexi. Never forget that. Never forget you always have someone who loves you. And loves you for you. The way I know you love me._

 _Love always,_

 _Rosie_

That was the last thing she ever said to me. That she would ever say to me. I started to cry. I was ready to let her go when I first awoke, but my good intentions didn't lessen the pain of her being gone anymore. I put the letter to the side of me, letting my hands shield it from the tears pouring out as I thought of her. Her touch. Her voice. Her scent. Her body. Her spirit.

I wasn't even aware she was calling me at that moment. Calling me on my phone tucked in my jeans pocket across the room. Calling for my help.

She was calling for me. And I couldn't save her. Save her from the car, the water, and the woods. She was gone. Her life was gone. And most of all, my heart. That died with her.

I walked the streets for weeks, waiting for her killer to be brought to justice. And when they finally were. I thought I'd be happy. I wasn't.

Yanik was gone. I made sure of that. But I was still lost as to what to do now. No one was looking for me, but I knew I should still skip town.

I took a final walk home from the deli downtown one day when I saw a little girl playing in a school yard nearby. She had thick curly hair as dark as a raven. Big brown eyes and a pale complexion. She looked just like her, _Rosie._

She looked just like Rosie. As a little girl. She was precious. Right down to her smile. Just like Rosie's goofy smile.

But she wasn't alone. She was playing with a little boy. A little boy that looked just like me. He even had a spiky haircut like me.

They were happy. Playing without a care in the world. Like death wasn't in the way to stop them.

As they took a break and sat on the bench together, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and instead of being disgusted, he blushed. He blushed at her kiss. Probably because he knew she was special. She was a special girl.

I started to tear up, but I was also calm, knowing there was a reason this was happening before me. Like the universe was telling me something. Rosie always said nothing happens if it's not supposed to.

I reached for my pocket and I remembered the picture she left me. I found a place for it in my wallet.

I knew what to do. Where to go. How to honor Rosie.

I traveled to see the monarchs, sailed through Europe, and even backpacked Asia. All the places she wanted to go. And I took a picture of that photo she left me in front of a view of all those places. Rosie got to finally go to those places. She finally got to see them all.

She was right. It would've been better if we were together, but I still had a piece of her. I started to see it wasn't all bad. Because I had a chance to love her. I was lucky to love her. I was lucky to have known her.

She taught me to be free, make my own choices, and most of all, live. And that I did. With her, right by her side.

Every year, I leave a copy of those snapshots at her grave, to remind everyone else who sees her, to do the same. Rosie got to live. And so did I. Maybe someone else will too.


End file.
